Joshua Rabbitfoot
|english voice= |image gallery= }} Joshua Rabbitfoot (ヨシュア·ラビットフット, Yoshua Rabittofutto) is a member of the newly functioning guild, Under Wonder; he's part of the White Faction, being second-in-command — holding the position of "White Knight". In-turn this makes his superior, Victoria Hathaway — the current "White Queen" and leader of the White Faction, though its someone he doesn't get along with too well — outright despising her for certain reasons. He's the adoptive younger brother of Giselle Rabbitfoot — a fellow member of the same guild, being one of its few S-Class members, and a member of the White Faction; like him, she also shares the same rabbit-like traits — making it even more logical to think that the two are related by blood, though this isn't the case. Originally a self-employed treasure hunter & adventurer, he would often travel the globe to seek the various thrills life has to offer in order to fill the empty void in his heart. While exploring a dungeon after hearing rumors of a lost treasure being able to grant wishes, he was caught in a trap that nearly ended his life. He got his second wind after being saved by Giselle, who came there for the same reasons. Seeing him as a useful piece in her "plans", she offered him solace — acting as his surrogate sister, something that he always desired. Accepting her proposal & making a solemn vow to dutifully serve her desires, the two continued to travel globe. During this time, he gained many monikers that denote to his skills as a mage & his rabbit-like appearance — a trait that made Giselle take interest in him. One of them was "Flaming Bunny Warrior" (爛々兎武者, Ranran Usagi Musha), denoting to his unique form of Requip & his above-average utilization of Fire Magic. Another deals with his usage of Barrier Magic — something Giselle acknowledges his skill in; through this magic, his defenses are said to be nearly-impenetrable because of his barrier's density & range — making him virtually untouchable. This led to him being dubbed as "Defensive Zone Prince" (守備区王子, Shubiku Ōji). His enemies would also compare his power to that of an S-Class Mage, despite not being one himself; this would eventually lead to him being dubbed as the "S-Rank Under Dog" (エス位の下犬, Esukyū no Shitaken) — something he personally finds derogatory. Recently he gains yet another title, referencing to the way he uses his magic; he's prone to use a single spell multiple times on an enemy — using it in various ways to gain the upper hand in a battle. This led people to call him the "One-Spell Mage" (一呪魔道師, Ichiju Madōshi) as a result. Upon meeting Alexandria and joining Under Wonder, he gains the position of "White Knight" — the ranking matching his skills, personality, and given appearance. To an extent, this saddens him knowing that he won't be with the one he cherishes above all; though Alexandria promises that he can follow her orders at any given time should the need arise. Upon being assigned to the White Faction, he works with his teammates while secretly following the will of both his sister & Alexandria — both of whom he shares a great amount of respect for. It's known that he's savvy to his sister's true nature & the various atrocities that she's committed, but doesn't make any attempt to stop her — fully believing that there's some justified end to it all. It's later revealed that Joshua has a darker persona — created through the exposures to the various evils he's witnessed and the vices that he's committed; it's common dubbed as "Black Rabbit Demon" (冥兎鬼, Meiusagiki), by various individuals who've encountered "it". It only comes out when he feels extreme amounts of negative emotions, usually taking over the boy's body entirely — albeit for a limited time. Appearance Joshua is described as a young man that has an appearance that matches his personality, yet beguiles his actual power; this causes people to underestimate him at various instances. It's only when he shows his strengths that people garner respect for him, retracting any prior opinions they've made about him. The only one who doesn't judge him are Giselle and Alexandria — both of whom know about the immense amount of power at his disposal. In fact, his position as "White Knight" is further proof of Alexandria's "respect" in the young lad, despite his gentle appearance. Something of a running gag, many people think that him and Giselle are related by blood because of their similar characteristics and their affections towards rabbits — only to reveal that Giselle had adopted him as her younger brother, much to other's shock. However, he does admit at times that they are blood-related, stating that he sees some of himself in Giselle. Despite being 18 years of age, Joshua is fairly young — estimating to be somewhere in his mid-teens in terms of appearance. This causes people to think that he's younger than he actually is, something that tends to get the better of him at times — which often leads to him correcting others very often. Like Giselle, he possesses traits of a rabbit — mainly his white hair and blood-red eyes; he's also fairly short for someone of his age, being the same height as his adoptive elder sister. These three traits has led to the belief that Joshua is a rabbit in human form; in fact, whenever another person sees a white rabbit — they automatically think of Joshua, unconsciously making comparison between the two. Further more, people tend to mistake Joshua as a white rabbit — treating him in such a manner. Though he doesn't mind at times, seeing how he loves the animal in-question, this can annoy him at various instances — especially when he tries to be serious. He's noted to have a lithe yet muscular build, typical of a speed-type fighter like him, and some effeminate features such as: soft lips, gentle peachy skin, silky hair, and plushy face; these are the typical feature of a bishōnen. Though something unintended, these features causes many girls to be attracted to him — describing him as a "cute, little brother", something said about him by others many times in the past. Though something he's often kept to himself about, he's known to be "well-endowed". In terms of outfit, Joshua's prone to wearing two kinds: one for his missions and another for leisure time; however, it's also known that both are suited for combat and known to be very durable. This is something typical considering his previous occupations as an adventurer and treasure hunter. His first one is something considered to be special for him, as it was brought by his sister at her own expense — a sign of their close relationship with one another. This outfit consists of various armor parts — all of which are silver in color with a red-lining pattern on each and known to be lightweight, making it easier for mobility while still having high-enough defensive measures to ensure that Joshua is well protected. On the right side of his arm, he wears a green armor piece — acting as a lucky charm of sorts; it's something Giselle personally made, thus is never seen without it. It also comes with a black jacket with the collar popped up and a dark pair of paints. He wear brown leather boots with straps and has various pouches strapped to his body; these contains his equipment, such as his magic stones, signature knife, amongst other things needed to increase his chances of survival. On occasions, he wears a red hooded cloak — made from a material that allows him to be temporarily immune to magical attacks; this is often seen when he goes on dangerous missions or missions involving harsh environments. The second outfit he's seen with is something that he has been wearing during his days as an adventurer and a treasure hunter; it was also the same outfit he's worn on the same day he became Giselle's adoptive sibling, meaning that it has a special significance to him. It's downgraded to his leisurely outfit, wearing it on days that he has time off; he also wears it when spending quality time with his sister. The attire consists of a hip-length beige coat with a small black patch on the right side above his chest. Underneath is a long-sleeved black shirt. His pants are black in color — the same color as the one he wears while on his mission, held up by a grey-beige belt with silver buckle. His foot-wear are a leather pair of shin-high, dark beige boots with slight heel. Unlike the previous attire, this one shows some wear — denoting to how many years he's had it. In conclusion, Joshua's being has various traits that make him seem like a seasoned fighter, yet adorable enough to be adored by the opposite gender; like his sister, he has multiple characteristics that denote theme as a "rabbit" while matching his position in the organization. There are times where people think he's cosplaying until knowing of his status as a mage — something that tends to irk him to no end; however, there are some who take him seriously, but still make derogatory comments about him due to their first impressions — only for him to prove them wrong in the end. It's stated by Joshua that he wishes that he was much older-looking so that people could depend on him more, seeing him as someone more reliable & respectable. Personality Joshua is described as a young man who's been through many hardships, yet is able to maintain a certain form of child-like innocence — fooling many into believing that he's ignorant to the ways of the world; this is only augmented by his appearance, which reflect similar factors. It's because of this that many would either underestimate or coddle him to some extent, seeing him as less of a man. It's only when he's in various situations that people see the various sides of himself developed throughout his lifetime; only then will people start to take him seriously, respecting him for who he truly is rather than their given perceptions of him. Despite this, Joshua notes that he's "somewhat ignorant" to the events around him — partially admitting that he's still a kid and has much to learn about the various ins and outs that life has to offer him. Normally a kind individual, Joshua is very complacent — being able to shrug off most of the inconvenient things that happens to him; this is due to him learning not to take everything bad in life seriously, as there's always some good to it. He's usually seen smiling when in the company of others, believing that smiles make the atmosphere much lighter. There are times where he's even seen laughing or just having fun in some way; such traits augment the initial thoughts that people have of him, thinking that he's just another young brat in the prime of his youth. He's usually kind to those around him, not being prejudice to another person because of their habits or origins; he believes that everyone deserves a chance to live life to the fullest and no other person should interfere. It's noted by Alexandria that this aspect of Joshua is rarely found in any other individual, believing that all people are inherently greedy & evil in some way; this goes to show Joshua's pure heart and innocence — believing him to be a representation of the good aspects of Under Wonder. Ironically enough, his position and title as "White Knight" is further complemented by such a trait. When he's with his sister — who assumes the guise of a happy-go-lucky yet clumsy girl, he tends to act out of character and become the "big brother" figure; he would often help her up and comfort her as much as possible, well knowing that its all a farce that she puts on in front of others & she needs him to play along. In this sense, people would think that Joshua is much more mature than Giselle — despite the age difference between them. In a comical manner by various members of the guild, he's been dubbed as a "siscon" by the way he coddles her whenever makes her "mistakes" — something that comically unnerves him to no end, often yelling while becoming flustered. Joshua tends to be oblivious to "certain situations", especially those dealing with the opposite sex, as he barely interacts with women outside of Alexandria and his sister, thus doesn't know the intricacies of the female heart; this leads to many thinking he's either a jerk, dense or he's just downright stupid — though they fail to see it's another aspect of his innocence. It's later revealed that he has a hard time dealing with other people's personal issues because his somewhat anti-socialistic background. This makes it hard for him to "read the air around him" — causing him to make blunders that lead to such comments about him. However, he admits that he's learning to read others and act accordingly — a skill that's being constantly developed ever since joining Under Wonder. Despite these flaws, he doesn't have a sense of morality, especially when it comes to women — often making a habit to be as kind to them as humanly possible; when combined with his gentle, rabbit-like appearance, it causes various females to take some sort of interest in him — often feeling him up as a result. At this point, he shows even more of his innocent side, becoming flustered and very bothered — often trying to pull away; he would go on to chastise them in a comical manner, which causes many to laugh at him. It's known that his sense of morality is higher than any other in the guild, so much so that Alexandria would comment that he's "a saint in a den of filth", despite not caring about it and the fact that Under Wonder accepts mages of all varieties. He's known to be polite when speaking to another person, following certain protocol when meeting important figureheads and using the proper suffixes when addressing another person; there's rarely a time when he's informal, the only exception is when he's with his elder sister. Considered to be something out of character for a person like him, Joshua has a strong will to live — desperately clinging to life; in the past, this isn't a trait he wouldn't normally exhibit, considering that he felt hollow on the inside for most of his life — always having a feeling of loneliness & desperation. Though he traveled around the world as an adventurer, exploring various places, meeting new people (which is ironic, as he's prone to be anti-social — thus tries to avoid people), and unearthing ancient treasures & adding them to his vast collection, he would often try to find the answers he was looking for by putting his life in the most risk of situations; he didn't care if his life was forfeit or not, if it didn't help him find what he was looking for. He subconsciously knew that he was alone no matter what he did — as no one would care for him or even acknowledge his presence, thus leading him to develop a temporary nihilistic view on life & his role in it. However, this all changed when he was saved by Giselle, the woman deciding to give him a new lease on life — adopting him as her "little brother" & caring for him in exchange for following her. Since then, after travelling to new places with her and discovering new things, he finally received the answer he sought & has sworn to keep on living; it was a personal promise he made, swearing to help the very woman who gave his pitiful existence some meaning. Whenever he's in danger, Joshua will act more aggressively than usual — using any means to preserve his existence; nothing is off the table, as long as he survives to live another day. It's been noted that such a desire to survive is ingrained into the very core of his being, which causes him to go under such drastic changes, making people think that he's a different person entirely. It's also because of such a trait that it helped him to not only gain a better understanding as to what's around him, but to develop him combat style & magical prowess. He notes that he has committed heinous acts on various occasions, such as killing, lying, or even taking a hostage — intolerable accounts that offsets him, but acknowledges that it was, at times, the only way to escape the jaws of death. "Black Rabbit Demon" Persona Despite his innate purity & innocence, Joshua has suffered throughout his lifetime; being exposed to the various evils in the world can cause one's mentality to become warped, changing in its entirety. Joshua was always alone, having no one to care for him; he would fend for himself, though retaining the feelings of emptiness. As he traveled the world and saw various atrocities being committed, combined with his self-doubt about his position in the world, it drove him to the brink of insanity; in order to prevent a total mental breakdown, his sub-consciousness synchronized with his magical power — using it to create a second persona. The purpose of this persona was to avert Joshua's eyes from the injustices in the world while preserving his purity & innocence; it acts as a defense mechanism, appearing only when Joshua feels or is exposed to a strong amount of negative emotions (i.e. doubt, fear, anguish, jealousy, etc.) or high concentrations of evil energy (i.e. Magical Barrier Particles). Affectionately called the "Black Rabbit Demon" (冥兎鬼, Meiusagiki) by Giselle & Alexandria alike — both of whom cackle in excitement when it appears, knowing what kind of mayhem he will eventually cause to everything around him, it's appearance is signaled by the sudden change in Joshua's magical aura — gaining a darker overtone and taking the form of a demonic shadow that envelops his being when exerted, making him look more like a creature of darkness, while Joshua's hair turning jet-black — something one would consider to be a reverse symptom of . It's also known that at this point that Joshua gains a colder, more uncaring expression while having blood-red, lifeless eyes. The change is so sudden that most don't have time to react to it, or what happens soon after. Typical of acting as his "other self", whilst in this state, Joshua's personality reflects his both his appearance and magical aura; it's inverted to such a degree, that's barely any remnant of his former kind persona. His only purpose is cause as much suffering to those he deems to be his "enemy". Crazed, merciless, and ballistic, Joshua acts on mere instinct alone, foregoing any form of intelligence; oddly enough, all of his senses are heightened to various degrees while in this state — as he relies on them even more. He's prone to cackle madly while causing grievous injuries to his targets. A sadistic individual of the highest pedigree, he would perform acts & use tactics that would utterly disgust or frighten any other opponent; this even carries into his conversations in which he uses simple and short sentences. During such times, he would say the most hurtful things that would cause an individual's mind to collapse. At times, he would find a form of sexual ecstasy and excitement in doing them & will, at times, try to perform it as much as possible. It's said that this persona will only disappear when the circumstance afflicting Joshua has been eradicated in its entirety. Typically enough, Joshua is unaware of this "other self" laying within his mind; this extends to any actions taken while this persona is in control. To him, it's like he passed out for unknown reasons — ensnared in a blissful, yet fleeting hibernation. It's said that there are a few who faced this side of him, fewer living to tell the tale. History Not much is known about Joshua's past, as he only speaks about some parts of his life — the ones pertaining to his days as an adventurer; it's not because the subject is sensitive, but he has no recollection of the events prior. Thus, even his childhood — a time where young ones would boldly declare their dreams and attentions to the world, is shrouded in mystery. Many state that he may have suffered from some form of memory loss, either during one of his journeys or when he went through some form of trauma when he was younger. It seems that Giselle, and possibly Alexandria, are the only ones who truly know — the two using some unknown method to peer into his consciousness without him being aware of it, decrypting the events that's said to be lost; according to them, it was "interesting". The exact meaning behind such words are shrouded in mystery. From what can be pieced together from the memories that Joshua does possess, he was traveling for a very long time; he noted that he had a strong desire to explore the world around him & become stronger — the reason for such logic is unknown. During said time, he explored many ruins — finding treasures of various degrees of rarity, some of which he donated to the nearest town, meet many people, and fought various opponents — improving his vast potential as a Mage. It's known that he explored over fifteen different countries, despite his age. Though he was initially scared, he slowly grew as not only a person, but as a fighter; despite all the hazards and conflict he was faced with, his purity & innocence remained in-tact — often finding ways to make himself and those around him happy. However, this led to the birth of his Black Rabbit Demon Persona — its purpose is to remedy any situation that would lead to Joshua becoming "tainted". During some point, he was caught in a trap during his exploration of a famous dungeon — facing a magical creature of incredible power; though he was combating such a threat in order to preserve his own life, the beast proved too strong — pushing him to the brink of death. As his life flashed before his eyes, he was later saved by the machinations of Giselle Rabbitfoot. Seeing the potential laying within the young man, she decided to adopt him to her family — "making" him into her younger brother; the true purpose behind such an adoption is that Joshua would serve as a perfect tool in her future plans to spread mayhem and chaos throughout the world — two things she took absolute pleasure in. Finding no other way to repay her, he agreed to her "adoption" — taking on the same last name as her. From then on, he continued his travels — having a new companion to accompany him; it's known that the two did a lot of charity work, garnering fame while gaining the admiration of those around them. At some point, they encountered Alexandria McGee — the founder & current Guild Master of Under Wonder; on a whim, the two joined — finding interest in the life of a guild member. However, the true purpose behind this was also of Giselle's design — serving as the perfect cover for herself and Joshua. After going through some trials set up by Alexandria, they each were placed in their respective factions — maintaining their current positions. According to the insane woman, their positions "are most accurate". Despite his initial protest, Joshua later complied to the wishes of his sister; from then on, Joshua would do missions in the name of Under Wonder while maintaining a certain level of worry for his "sister" — making him seen as a doter of sorts in the eyes of the other members of the guild. For some reason, it's known that he has a distinct dislike of the current White Queen; what brought about this like is unknown, given that he's friendly to nearly everyone around him. Equipment Silvfrahl (白獣王の古代黒器(シルヴフラウ) , Shiruvufurau; lit. "Ancient Black Tool of the White Beast King"): Silvfrahl is an ancient tool belonging to Joshua, acting as his signature weapon. The origins of its creation is unknown, Joshua relates it to Giselle's own weapon — noticing the two have very similar characteristics. It's unknown when he obtained it, but he states that it was in an ancient ruin that he explored; he further notes that it was strangely unguarded — in comparison with the other treasures he's collected over time, being embedded in stone. It seems that it responded to his magical power upon removing it, the proof being the appearance of the various runes across its blade; from that point on, Joshua is always seen with the knife on his person — becoming a staple aspect of his fighting style; it's considered to be very special to him, thus he would be frantic if he ever lost it. Giselle notes that such a weapon suits Joshua, given that he's a speed-type fighter — thus needing a weapon that allows him to be quick and flexible at all times. It takes the form of a fairly-sized military combat knife that's black in color; it's noted that it's indestructible, made from one the hardest known metals. Proof of its indestructible nature is that it can't be damaged by any known attack — regardless of its nature, it can't be dirtied — always maintaining its perfect condition (meaning no cleaning is required), and it can't suffer from wear — being resistant to the natural elements and aging, as seen when Joshua initially discovered it, noting that the weapon looked brand-new despite being in the ruin for such a long time. It seems that Joshua has no problem using it, having enough prowess to use it with either or both of his hands. Joshua later noticed that, some time after he mastered the power of his weapon, the knife had synchronized with him in a mysterious way; this is seen whenever he grew in power, due to possessing a magical skill unique to his being. Whenever he slew an opponent using the knife and grew in power due to the machinations of his ability, the runes of the knife would glow brightly; in some cases, it would display what new abilities that he gained through the arrangement of the rune on its surface. Such an act made Joshua think that the knife was made for people like him in mind, though this has yet to be confirmed. However, the combination of his unique ability to grow infinitely stronger and the power of this knife potentially makes him one of the powerful individuals his guild has to offer, something that both Alexandria and Giselle noted at times — the latter of which made her take some interest in him. :Evolved State: A unique form he later unlocked after entering Under Wonder, it's stated to be a form of Joshua's weapon when he reached a certain level of power. Giselle notes that the weapon's evolved form is the physical manifestation and recognition of Joshua's growth so-far. Appearance-wise, it takes the form of a long sword with jagged edges acting as the blade; having a color scheme of black & red, it has a long handle but no guard. In the center, there's a small red-colored lacrima — noted to be filled with various energies. It seems whenever Joshua pours his own into the blade, the gem glows brightly. It's fairly large, being at least three to four times bigger than prior; though Joshua finds this convenient for defeating larger enemies, it doesn't suit his overall combat style. The powers of the evolved tool are revolved around the magnification of Joshua's given abilities — making them even more powerful than prior. This is seen when he casts a Fire Magic spell through it; before, it did a significant amount of damage. But when cast through the blade, its power was increased exponentially — allowing it to overpower a spell of a higher ranking while causing damage to the surroundings. It also seems that this blade has the ability to tear through various forms of energy upon contact, similar to the effects of Nullification Magic. In fact, both Giselle and Joshua notes that the blade contains many abilities due to Joshua defeating various creatures and constantly growing in power. Joshua would typically use this against foes stronger than him, saving it as one of his hidden aces. It seems that he can change the between the knife and blade forms at will. Lacrima Shards: Lacrima Shards are something of a rarity in the modern age; they are like the name states, shards of lacrima infused with magical power. Though not used by a typical mage, they're rather useful nonetheless; this is especially seen in the case of adventurers and treasure hunters, who such items to help them combat enemies or for miscellaneous purposes — such as lighting, heat, and storage of various energies which can be used at a later date. The amount of power these shards hold and the duration of their usage is dependent on their size. Smaller ones can be used for a brief instant, containing small amounts of energy; bigger ones can be used for a longer period, as they contain larger quantities of energy. It seems that these shards can be found in ancient ruins and dungeons spread throughout the world with some shards known to possess hidden secrets. These shards serve as a staple to Joshua's combat style and way of life, both as a mage and as a former treasure hunter & adventurer. Joshua tends to carry a bunch of shards of various shapes and sizes with him, each one containing a certain amount of energy that he can utilize to his disposal. Joshua notes that these shards had saved him at various instances and helped him to develop as a mage & fighter. He's seen using the shards as a form of tracking, being able to mark his location as he travels so he doesn't get lost. By smashing the shard, he can use it as an explosive that deals some damage to the target or use it to replenish his magical reserves — should his supply run low. It seems that he can also infuse his spells with such stones, thus amplifying their power. However, the possibilities are limited by the size of the stone, how many he has in his possession, and what type of energy is stored within. Thus, he's very wise as when to use them. It should be noted that he carries around two bags filled with such stones, as to not run out while in the middle of a mission. Devidra (速記刃の獄卒(デビドーラ) , Debidōra; lit. "Shorthand Blade of the Underworld's Tormenting Devils"): Devidra is the other knife within Joshua's possession, known to be the inferior of the two; however, it's known to be a useful tool, nonetheless. It's made from a corpse of a powerful demon named Devidra that Joshua had slain sometime in the past — the blade's crimson hue & the weapon's name acting as proof. Though the same size as Silvfrahl, it's known to be much lighter in comparison — despite being made from very durable material. It's unknown what its special abilities are, but Joshua noted that the blade releases an immense killing intent — which often takes the visage of a demon, that's able to frighten those its blade is pointed at. Not only that, it's able to produce Magical Barrier Particles — albeit in small quantities, that's able to infiltrate the system of those cut by it; this proves it to be a bane to those able to utilize magic in some form, as the substance is known to be most lethal to them. Interestingly enough, the abilities of this knife is magnified to various degrees when Joshua enters his Black Demon Rabbit persona — which is most likely due to the already foul magical aura the persona gives off feeding the blade, thus increasing it in power; this makes the weapon the preferred weapon of choice for such a creature, being able to inflict more damage — thus able to prolong the opponent's suffering as much as possible before killing them. It's revealed by Joshua that he received the weapon from a master blacksmith who's able to skillfully employ Blade Blacksmith; by this logic, it would explain why the blade is powerful in its own right. According to Giselle & Alexandria respectively, if Silvfrahl represents Joshua's innate purity & goodness, then Devidra represents his darker self. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Angel's Blessing Other Skills Quotes *''"Justice is something of a mystery.... Everyone has their own version of it, molded by their beliefs, experiences, and ideals. For you, taking what's needed in order to survive is your justice; you follow such an edict probably because you being subjected to the unfairness life had to offer. For me, accomplishing anything and everything my sister needs is my justice. That woman saved me from years of loneliness, giving me hope. I deeply respect her for that. Whatever she commands, I carry out to the letter. The reason I'm standing here in front of you is that she ordered your demise — something that will be done regardless of my personal opinion. That too, is my form of justice, one that will never be swayed or impeded by anyone, not even by you people."'' — Joshua boldly stating his form of justice to his enemies. *''"Hehehehe! They're such cute animals! To think that we share so many things alike. That's why I adore them so much!"'' — Joshua showing his affections for rabbits, not unlike his sister. *''"No matter what, I will live on! No one will stop me from achieving my goals, no one!"'' — Joshua vowing to continue to live on. *''"Stupid bitch!"'' — Joshua summing up his superior in a two spiteful words. *''"Let this so-called "white rabbit" cut you down a few notches!"'' (このいわゆる「白うさぎ」はいくつかの切り込みごを削減う！, Kono iwayuru `shiro usagi' wa ikutsu ka no kirikomi go o sakugen'u!) — Joshua's new catchphrase, something inherited from his sister. Trivia *He's based off of Bell Cranel from the light novel series, Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka. :*Ironically enough, the author was trying to find a reason to use said character; this was actually the perfect chance to flesh him out, making his skills & magic set at standard while having the potential of becoming an S-Class Mage. This is seen in the magic that he utilizes. ::*Further proof of this is position as "White Knight" in Under Wonder. According to the creator, those in the position of Knight are classified as nominees for S-class, having the powers of one — despite being classified as normal mages. :::*Ironically enough, both his sister & himself have inherited titles dealing with various traits of a rabbit. Not only that, such titles are reflected in their appearance and partially in their personality. The author notes that this was done on purpose to fit in more with the recurring theme of "rabbits" he's set up for the two. *Though it wasn't something intended, he shares some similar traits with Vladimir Gideon — a character belonging to Aha; this would be their devotion to their benefactor for saving them at a certain point in their life, thus becoming somewhat subservient to them as a result. In Vladimir's case, it's Alexis Tenjouin & in Joshua's case, it's Giselle Rabbitfoot. *Joshua doesn't like the White Queen for some reason, refusing to acknowledge her as his boss in anyway — despite the latter being higher-ranked than he. He would rather follow the orders of the Black Queen — who he sees as rather a more "competent" individual, despite her twisted views. Funnily enough, behind her back, he would often call her names — most common one being "bitch". *Joshua serves as a testament to the author being able to create a character that's not completely overpowered, something he failed to do with Cradula. He's also proof that he's strong despite possessing few magics, another trait Cradula fails to cover. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Under Construction Category:Fire Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Under Wonder Category:Legal Guild Member Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Original Characters Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Knife User Category:Sword User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Non-Storyline Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Angel-Blessed Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Alpha's RPable Characters Category:Olphion Completed Gallery